User talk:HaarFager
Hello, my name is Kenny and this is a page where you can leave comments you'd like to bring to my attention. They may be about anything that concerns you or if you'd just like to leave a message. I can also be reached by e-mailing me at haarfageAThamiltoncom.net. (Be sure to replace "AT" with the proper symbol.) Three things to remember when using any talk page: * New threads go at the top of the page * Use : to indent your reply * Sign your message with ~~~~ Older comments can be found here: Archive #3. Still older comments can be found here: Archive #2. The oldest comments from this page can be found here: Archive #1. Please Post New Threads At The Top Of The Page! Category / casting fix needed Hey Kenny, or anyone that sees this. I've been muckin about with the categories and found a few 2000 First editions missing the category on the casting page. Check out the Shoe Box. Something weird is going on. Categories are there, yet not. bob ranugad 06:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) What Happened Hi Kenny.How come you deleted the two 49's? Thay were from a different Series Than Surf's Up,and they were color variations.I thought variation and different set notations were cool.It might help some innocent victim,who isn't familier with that Car,or the HW Wlki.I was under the impression that this was an "info" oriented site.If that's the way Y'all want it,that's cool,you're in charge. Pirate4722 23:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :The reason I deleted the two '49's from that particular page was because it was only created to show the different station wagon models that Hot Wheels have released, not variations of the separate models. The original version, if possible, is all that is really needed to show that Hot Wheels has released that model of station wagon. Do you see what I mean? Each one of those different models may have been released in multitudes of different series, but that's not what the page is spotlighting. Just all the different models of stations wagons that have been put out by Mattel. My family had a station wagon when I was little, so you'll know why I created the page - I love 'em! I hope you didn't take offense, because it wasn't directed to you, just that only one was needed. I went with the first one listed is all. I hope this clears things up. Now, on the page for that particular '49 model, all versions are more than welcome, so be sure to add them there. HaarFager 04:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh....OK,everything"s cool.I didn't take a personal offense.I just wondered what was Happentn'.Iv'e benn trying to add as many different versions as possible and give the different model sites as much continuity as I can.That's all.I guess you don't want your Station Wagon article 14 pages long.LOL.Man...you would have been happy as a Duck on a Junebug, if you woulda' grown up at my house.My Dad always had a Wagon and a Convert.One time he had a 57 Olds Convert.Silver with a White interior..It had three deuces on it.It was what they called a "J2" option.I hated the white interior.I got to clean the stitching on the white leather seats and door panels.WITH A TOOTHBRUSH!!! Pirate4722 04:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll bet that '57 looked nice, though! HaarFager 05:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) It Was Bad to the Bone!The old man would have a couple to many "Shnapps",you could get away with it back then,'Cops didn't bother you unless you were Fallen down,or hit somebody.He'd nail that thing and it'd almost put you in the back seat.You could here that Tri-Power kick in (progressive linkage).That was when I was in my formative years and grew up diggin' cars.Another thing,NO seatbelts either.In 55 He had a BLACK Nomad.Black and White interior.I don't rmember that one as well (8 yrs.old).Yeah Man....you woulda' been in Hog Heaven. Pirate4722 05:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Coding Question Danny, do you know of any code a person can add that would make it possible to leave little "notes" in tables without the notes actually showing in the tables, but only showing when you're in the edit table view? It's for the Hot Wheels Wiki, and I think it would be a great thing to have on each line for each car's description what the line is for. This way, you won't have to keep scrolling back up to the top of the table to see which line is for which entry. If you know what I mean. HaarFager 23:08, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Kenny! I'm posting this back here so it's easier for you to find it. Sure, I can show you how to to put notes into a table. Here's an example, using a row from the '47 Chevy Fleetline table. |- | 028 | 2004 | 2004 First Editions #28 | Metalflake Lavender | Black and White tampos on top and hood, "Hot Wheels" logo on rear fender | Chrome / Plastic | Smoke | White | LW | B3538 | Malaysia | Has a matching painted visor over the windshield | |- The stuff that you put between those marks won't show up in the table. So... kind of a pain to change lots of tables to that format, but you're right -- it'll make it a lot easier to edit a 13-column table! I hope everything's going great here. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help! -- Danny (talk) 09:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, Danny, this will help a lot! HaarFager 10:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kenny Haven't seen you "bopping" around the old Wiki for awhile.Hope you're doin' OK.Just thought I'd say HEY.Pirate4722 06:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for asking. I'll be back soon. My mother passed away last week of cancer. I moved in with my parents because they're elderly and I could help with things; and Mom wanted to die at home, so my Father, sister and I took care of her until the end. But, things will level off someday. HaarFager 06:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) GOD bless her and yourself.My Mom suffered the same fate.I'll say a prayer for her.Pirate4722 14:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Banning I noticed that you gave a 3 day ban to shadowrocks, I went through his contributions, and they have all been undone or reverted. You have my vote to extend the ban to 1 year! Sinnin 06:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) New Versions Hi Kenny, this is the OLD but not to wise,Pirate4722.I wonder if you would let me know how to add a new version to an existing page? I just asked Hotwheels1999 but I don't like to impose my ignorance on the regular members.I have some additions to make but I'm afraid I'll mess up the page,I almost did last time.Much obliged to youPirate4722 16:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Here's how I do it. I'll click on the link at the top of the page you want to add a new version that says "Edit this page." Then, I find the coding that covers one whole version of the car. It doesn't matter which one, if there are more than one. I'll copy it and then paste it where I am going to add the new version. This has the advantage of already having most of the code written for most versions. You just change the words to correctly reflect the version you are adding. Be sure to remove the old, copied photo name if you aren't adding a new image and just the description. (I don't know how many times I forget this step!) Hope this helps! HaarFager 17:22, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot,I'll give it a shot! Ya'll sure make it SOUND EASY!!Pirate4722 18:49, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::No problem! Just don't hesitate to ask me anything else if you're having problems with anything. I might not be able to answer any more tonight and tomorrow, as I'll be busy eating turkey and spending time with my family. Happy Thanksgiving, everybody! HaarFager 19:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Happy Thanksgiving to you too! Hotwheels1999 19:33, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you Kenny.The same to Ya'llPirate4722 21:53, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sinnin's 2 cents....after you click the "edit this page" you will see the editing tools. to add the lines like kenny said you need to go to the page code. on your top right under the "controls" you need to click "view wikitext" then you will see the code. A horizontal line entry looks like the code below, just copy the line entries that look like... :|- :|N/A :|2009 :|2009 Hot Wheels 10-Pk] :|Flat Brown :|Beige, Black and Red tampos "Wayne's Fix-It-Fast Garage Since 1971" inside of Red Oval, w/"Hot Wheels" logo :|Chrome / Plastic :|Tinted :|Black :|5SP] :|N/A :|Malaysia :| :|75px] ::::::After you copy it place it in the order where the new version goes. Now is a good time to replace the old image name with your new image name (there on the bottom line. From here you can change all the info to reflect the new version or you can click the top right button again to take you back to the editing tools your familiar with. Sinnin 03:47, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thanx Sinnin,that's a lot more than two cents worth,I appreciate all the help I can get! :::::::I'm just an old yutz that ain't as computer savvy as you all.I tried to do a 57 earlier and lost the pic.It was supposed to upload but I guess it didn't.I used to be able to do it that way.Maybe that was one of those things that changed.Anyhow,Happy turkey day to ya'Pirate4722 04:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::To simplify the learning the process try using the Hot Wheels Wiki:Practice Page I set it up to be show where you need to copy the code. (unfortunately the page works a little different that normal !?!? perhaps an Admin can fix that!) Sinnin 05:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Race World City Series Hey Kenny, I have been trying to keep the year out of all new series pages, with the exception of those that repeat over multiple years. So if you have no objections, I'd like to change your new page, which is great by the way, to just Race World City Series. BigBadBrad01 19:21, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Well, that would be fine until they reuse the name for a different series. And they will reuse the name. The only problem with changing it to just "Race World City Series" is this: Enter "Race World City Series" in the search box at left and watch what comes up. Then enter "2010 Race World City Series" and see what comes up. Two different pages. That's why I tried to forestall any search issues or confusion by naming it with the complete "2010 Race World City Series." Try it and then get back with me. I don't really care what it's called because I can use any name for the link to get to it on my user page, so it could be either way and still work. HaarFager 19:55, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I just thought of something else, Brad. What if they use this series in 2011? Then, you'd have to go back and change it and add the year like you said you were doing with other series pages that are used in multiple years. Just trying to think of everything so we can come to the right conclusion and set the precedent. HaarFager 20:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::You never got back with me, Brad, on the results you got when you tried searching for the two different names like I suggested. You did understand what I was saying, didn't you? I hope I wasn't too obtuse. HaarFager 04:21, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey Kenny, good to see you back. I read what happened with your mom. Sorry to hear. I hope your family is doing better. With the issue still at large. I think you may be onto something. Lets try it your way from here on out. BigBadBrad01 07:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks for your kind words, Brad. It's getting better all the time. HaarFager 07:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm new here. I just came from hotwheelscollectors.com and saw a new series called Speed Machines for 2010. Is that available here? Rtype5 15:52, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :As soon as they hit the store shelves, I'm sure they'll start showing up on here. Just keep looking back for them! Thanks for asking! HaarFager 21:41, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Fclass Again Please delete I Have a Question?. There's no reason for it to exist. I also recommend redirect 2009 Hot Wheels Colr Shifters to Hot Wheels Color Shifters because it has 2008 and 2010 models. One more thing, Mgoch created De Lorean from some 2001 set. Redirect to '81 DeLorean DMC-12. Fclass 15:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I have placed the question on the "I Have A Question" page on the user's talk page who asked it. That's where it belongs. As to the Color Shifters, just take the 2008 and 2010 references and move them to their respective pages. If they don't exist, create those pages because we need them to exist. And about the DeLorean.... after a little research, I have found that Hot Wheels did release three different versions of the DeLorean in 1991, each based on one of the three "Back To The Future" movies. Therefore, it is a different casting of the same car and should by all means have it's own page. I have moved it, however, to what I think is it's correct name of DeLorean Time Machine. That's so it doesn't get confused with the new 2010 casting of the same car called '81 DeLorean DMC-12‎. Hope this clarifies things for everybody! Thanks, Fclass! HaarFager 01:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Just Learning Thanx for the 411,Kenny.As a matter of fact,I do have a couple questions.I've got some cars that are not shown in existing entries.You know,like a different car or a variation.That's what I was trying to figure out when you picked up the category thing,I guess.I never did figure out how and abandoned the project before I loused anything up.Also,I think my pics.were wrong somehow and Brad had to straighten them out.I'm a rookie right at the moment (duh) however I want to do this correctly.So, don't hesitate to correct,I'm cool with it.Gotta' learn somehow,I'm 62 and I guess I'll learn this the same as everything else!! JLJ :That's how I learned, too! As to some of the cars you have that you think are variations or different in some way, I say go ahead and upload them and at least put them in a Gallery on the page for that particular car, if you're not sure. Maybe somebody will recognize it and know more about it. You could always caption them with something like "Suspected variation," or something to that effect so that people will know there's some question as to it's identity. I hope this helps! I like to see any and all pictures, so upload all you want! You can visit my user page to see some of the pictures I've uploaded - I just love Hot Wheels! HaarFager 15:41, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Send us pictures and l go from therr!Vista69 07:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Anyone care to explain about members copying information word for word from our club's website? And then publishing it here without any references. I have put in over 3800 hours (and still do about 50 hours a week, researching and publishing data and updates on our club's website. And now it's showing up here without any citations or references. -Rob South Texas Diecast Collectors : I too have noticed a few of my descriptions overwritten with exact copys of texas' descriptions. Rob if you could check the history and find out the person responsible, im sure that would greatly help the admins reach a satisfactory solution for you. Sinnin 00:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Rob, could you please give me examples of what you mean. Then, I'll check to see who is responsible and personally make sure it doesn't happen again. I know how much work you put into your site and I'd hate to take anything away from that. So please just let me know and I'll see to it that it does not happen. Thanks! BigBadBrad01 04:49, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::These are the links that were sent to me via email. :::http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Convoy_Custom :::http://www.southtexasdiecast.com/hwguide/convoycustom.html :::I checked it out and verified that the descriptions were word for word. :::I also sent an email to the wikia community support about this. :::-Rob It was me. I wasn't trying to steal your work. I was just adding versions to the pages. I should have added you as the reference. I'm sorry. It's not personal. Me not referencing you was an honest mistake. If you want to ban me, go ahead. Fclass 18:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :You won't be banned Fclass. I understand it was an honest mistake. I'm leaving it up to Rob as to what he wants to do. Rob, if you want me to remove the info from the page that is yours, I will remove it. If you want me to add a reference link at the bottom, I'll do that. Its up to you. Also, I am willing to give you my personal email if you would like to find a way to deal with this in the future. I have caught people in the past using pics from your site and I have taken them down when I knew they didn't have your permission. Please get back to me at your convenience. BigBadBrad01 20:30, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :: No problem. Thanks for letting me know what was happening. I'm out of town (at work) :: until Sunday morning. I will email you once I'm back home and get caught up on a few :: things. Thanks again for looking into this for me. -Rob Dude Could delete ??? An article for the car was made. Fclass 17:02, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Done! Thanks for notifying me! HaarFager 03:57, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::While I'm at it, please delete WSCOTTS. I added it to the Tampo page. Fclass 15:46, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::That's done, too. Thanks again! HaarFager 18:26, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Could you also delete 2006 Ultimate Track 3-Pack Cars? Someone didn't add any information on it and I don't have any. Also, are there other administrators besides you and BigBadBrad01? Fclass 14:22, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::It shouldn't be deleted just because it doesn't have any information on the page yet. Someone might come along that knows about those cars and be able to fill it in. An Administrator would know this. Yes, there are other Administrators besides Brad and I. HaarFager 14:44, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Cool You now how you uploaded this photo,(File:1974 Porsche 917 - 7033df.jpg) on January 6th, that's my birthday.JapSkylineDrifter 23:19, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Pictures of some designers I recently went to the Hotwheels Collectors Convention. I only went to get autographs and it worked out just fine. Along with the autographs, I took pictures of the designers who were signing. My question today is: Would it be alright to post the pictures on the pages for the designers? Since they are in a very public place signing, I see no reason why I could not put a picture of Phil Rielhman on the page with his design of the Drag Bus, or his Dairy Delivery page. Let me know, Thanks :I don't see any problem with it. BigBadBrad01 20:47, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Could you add a Gallery to Larry Wood, Phil Riehlman, Howard Rees, and Dave Weise? Thanks! :::Just insert this text into the coding at the bottom of the page you desire to add a gallery to. BigBadBrad01 07:23, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::*File:(INSERT FILE HERE) ::::Oh, I see Brad explained how to do that. I added them in before I refreshed my user page. Well, they're there anyway, ready to fill in. HaarFager 07:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::I comment on this because I care about the integrity of this website. Fclass 15:05, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I need to contact the bureaucrats of the Wiki. Somebody is using Fclass' name illegally. HaarFager 00:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::My account was not hacked into. Fclass 14:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Stud Muffin WOW, check out this stud muffin, BigBadBrad01. I figured I'd also give a face to the name so I am not this horrible dictator. LOL. BigBadBrad01 08:35, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Well, Mr. Muffin, that's not at all what I pictured you to look like! I imagined a 3-piece suit and a briefcase! Well, at least now I know what you look like! Thanks for posting that picture! HaarFager 08:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Ha ha, you're welcome. I'm not an attorney yet, so until then, no 3-piece suits. BigBadBrad01 08:42, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::But, I'll bet you've got your eye on some spiffy pin-striped suits, though, eh? HaarFager 08:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not yet... Alright Kenny, I have to hit the hay. Have a great night. BigBadBrad01 08:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Speaking of manly men, how does this work for my new user photo: HaarFager 08:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Another "Small" Request *Could you add a Gallery to "Corvette C6"? *For the persons (pretty much only designers at this time) that are entered into the database, could you enter them in the index by both their first and last name? Not all the designers are known by their first name. As things progress in this database, there may even be a need for a separate "Designer Index". This last week I went to look up Riehlman to see what I could find to take to the Hotwheels Convention for autographs. There is no Rielhman, Phil, only a Phil Rielhman. Even the newest of collectors know Larry Wood, so I cannot use that as an example. It's no problem for us old guys, but I guessing most of the users here are of the newer collector type and will use it for reference more than me. I will be adding more information than I am looking for, and I am very happy to do so. Thanks again, Paul :Okay, I've added the Gallery to the Corvette C6 page. As far as making the designer's name more easily to find, I think it would only involve creating a page with "Rielhman, Phil," then redirecting it to the proper page. That way, whichever way a user searches for a designer, it will be easy to find. I'll try to get around to doing that tomorrow. Thanks for alerting me to these! HaarFager 22:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC) *The pages are already there and fine. Only additional links are needed in the Index. *Along the same line of thought, the '65 Mustang Fastback has been renamed Ford Mustang Fastback on the newest card. Thanks, Paul :You said "Only additional links are needed in the Index." I'm not sure which index you mean and additional links for what and to where? If this index lists all the designers, what other links are needed. And about the new name for the '65 Mustang Fastback, the variation of the name is usually noted in the "Notes/Variations" column on the original page. Hope this helps. HaarFager 10:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey Could you merge Computer Warrior and Phantomachine? It's the same casting with different names. Fclass 21:29, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I will look into and see which one should go where. Right now, I have company coming over tonight, I have to work all day tomorrow, (9 a.m. to 1 a.m.), then Sunday I watch football all day (my only day to relax!), so please don't think I've ignored this request. It's just that I don't get much computing time on the weekends. I'll have to research to see which casting came out first. Thanks for bringing this to my attention and I will do it, I promise! HaarFager 22:07, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, Fclass, I have it all done! Thanks for bringing it to my attention! HaarFager 22:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) We Have A Problem Fclass is telling the new editers not to edit on this wiki and calls them vandals. please do something about fclass. Hellers4 :It has been taken care of. BigBadBrad01 19:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I keep telling Fclass to not worry about what others do, just have fun with it himself. Maybe these 3 days will give him time to step back from it and reflect a little. It's supposed to be about the enjoyment of Hot Wheels. Just think back when you got your first one and the great feeling you had and use that when working on the Hot Wheels Wiki. I think this is good advice for anyone. It works for me! HaarFager 20:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) New User Interface Hey Kenny, What do you think of the new user interface? It tells you how many edits you have made and it tabs your user page, talk page, blog & contributions. Pretty crazy, I thought it was just an admin thing but then I saw it when I wasn't logged in. BigBadBrad01 23:21, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Brad, I wish they would just stop already. See my comment for Rich Text Editor just below. It seems like the Hot Wheels Wiki looks different every time I open it and I seem to spend half my time always relearning everything. That can't be very productive or time effective. Who do we petition to see if they'll stop "changing/upgrading" everything all the time? HaarFager 03:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) 2,3,4,5,6,10,20 car set category I am sure you have enough to do without my suggestions, but you may think it would be easier down the line. The little cars have come out in a variety of sets, as a set of 2,3,4,5,6,10,or 20. Although some of us "older" guys learned, only the 5-pack was known as the Gift Pack. The request/suggestion is to put a few more names in the category list (Browse the Hot Wheels Wiki by Letter) on the Hotwheels Home page on Wikia in a way the sets could be found/added to more easily. In the category for #, add: 2-car set, 3-car set, 4-car set, 5-car set (Gift Pack), 6-car set, 10-car set, and 20-car set. In the category for S, add: set 2-car, set 3-car, set 4-car, set 5-car (Gift Pack), set 6-car, set 10-car, and set 20-car to link to the same pages. In the category for G, change the Gift Pack to Gift Pack (5-pack). In both category pages (# and S), the set names will be next to each other and easier to find. As the site becomes more popular, more members will want to share pics & info on the zillion older sets that are not 5-car Gift Packs and are unique cars. Instead of generating the pages singly as they are requested over time, maybe you could set up a page for them and replicate for all the varieties of set sizes. This would also establish a standard for the categories of cars in sets. By the way, when you Browse to Gift Pack (which most collectors do not recognize), it takes you to 5-Packs, which is a name that is not in the Browse area under the # category or anywhere else. I know you will let me know what you think. Thanks, Paul. Message Received :I got the message. Fclass 14:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! All I'm asking is that you try to have fun with it. If you come up with an idea or have a problem with anything, please don't hestiate to e-mail me personally if you want to, I'll be more than glad to listen! My personal e-mail is haarfageAThamiltoncom.net. (Be sure to remove the "AT" and replace it with the "@" symbol.) I have to say you've been doing a lot of important work with the categories at the bottom of each page, something that I'll admit I'm not very good at. I've made a lot of good friends here on the Hot Wheels Wiki, I hope we can be friends, too. I apologize right now if I have been in error over anything with you. HaarFager 14:24, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Blog post idea Hello there! I am working on a blog post about wikis that are good for families, and want to include Hot Wheels Wiki. If you could share some information about the community and your efforts here, I would appreciate it. Thanks! --Sarah (talk 00:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for fixing the picture for ECTO 1. I used to work on web sites a few years ago and I thought I could add that picture. But by the time I added it I didn't know how to place it in the right place. I'll have to read more on the this site and learn how to update a site better. Coleccionista de Colombia Hola Kenny, disculpa por el idioma. Soy un Colombiano que colecciono hot wheels 1:64 desde hace 10 años, tengo mas de 300 autos Aunque solo compro los que me gustan, acabo de inscribirme en Wikia pero aun no entiendo bien de qué se trata la página, quiero saber si puedo CONTRIBUIR en algo tomandole fotografías a los carros y cargandolos en la página. Si quieres ayudarme con más información mi página es guayabetal@yahoo.com